My Eternal: Revealed (True Blood Fanfic)
by DeidreamStories
Summary: Meet Sadie H. Matthews a feisty, clairvoyant, Georgia peach. Her summer plans are dashed when her mother Claire sends her to look after her Great Aunt Jo in Bon Temps, LA, but things are not what they seem. And when she runs into an old friend her life is forever changed.
1. Chapter 1

Sookie took a detour that lead her past Lafayette's house, she saw Lettie Mae running frantic from his house with Lafayette not too far behind pointing a shotgun in her direction, Sookie stopped her car in the middle of the road and hopped out of her car. Lettie Mae hid behind Sookie, "Lafayette what's going on?" She stood between the two.

"Hello Sookie, this boozed out heffa broke into my house!"

Sookie turned to Lettie Mae, "Is that true?" she asked.

"I said sorry, then he wanna come after me like I'd murdered somebody!" Lettie Mae cried.

Lafayette screamed back "You came close to getting murdered yourself, shoulda put one in you when I had the chance!"

"Now how would Tara feel knowing you killed her mama? The only person that loves her in this world-"

"Happy! She'd be happy and better off. Now get the fuck off my property!"

"Lafayette!" Sookie yelled over them.

"You ain't right Lafayette. God gon' come down on you!" Lettie scurried off.

"Yeah let'em come on down I'm wide open!" He spread his arms shotgun still in hand.

Sookie sighed, a few cars had gathered behind hers, drivers growing more impatient honked their horns. One man got out of his car. "Hey get a move on!" the man shouted.

Lafayette raised the gun toward him "Don't make me kill nobody today!" Lafayette grunted.

Sookie looked on wide eyed, the man backed away and returned to his car. Lafayette lowered his gun, Sookie spoke, "Lafayette you can't be pointing guns at people like that."

"Yeah, whatever. Where you off too?" he asked.

"Sam called me to cover the new girl's shift. I'll see ya later." Sookie said.

"See ya Sok." Lafayette waved.

In Tecopa, GA Sadie arrived home with her best friend Dana in toe, "You're baking..again." Sadie sat at the island bar.

A smile spread across Claire's face "You can never have too much baked goods."

"Not sure that's entirely true mom." Sadie said. Dana helped herself to some apple pie and milk. Said watched her mom in astonishment take muffins and brownies from the oven one after the other. "You know I only see you bake like this during the holidays or when you're anxious. And the 4th of July is isn't for a few weeks so what is it mom?"

"I'm not anxious about anything." Claire expressed nervously.

Dana mouth stuffed with pie, "No offense Mrs. Matthews but you're a Betty Crocker, Martha Stewart rolled into a can of starch."

"Dana I love you but I never understand your euphemisms." Sadie said.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you in private." Claire said.

Dana headed for the door, "It's cool I can leave."

"No Dana, it's fine you're practically family. Besides Sadie would tell you anyway."

"Your father will be away longer than expected."

"Okay how much longer?"

"Not sure, but he's going to call to let us know."

"Is that it?" Sadie asked.

Claire placed the plate of double chocolate chip brownies onto the counter, slowly looked up into Sadie's concerned gaze. "Auntie Jo isn't doing too well, she's getting older and honestly thinking of her on that farm all alone, no family nearby to help. I know this summer is important to you and you had all these plans, but if you could volunteer to stay with her for awhile?"

"Mom?" Sadie exclaimed.

"She'd love to see you, she hasn't seen you in so long." Claire added.

"Why can't Uncle Joel, or Robbie or anybody else but ME?" Sadie asked.

"Joel has his business to kept up, I have babies to deliver and a house to keep up, and everybody else got bills, jobs, responsibilities. You on the other hand are a free agent." Claire told her. Sadie's face dropped, Dana laughed, "Oh my God."

"Dana you're not helping." Claire said.

"Sorry Mrs. M." she giggled, "But hey we could drive down there together a road trip! It could be fun!" Dana exclaimed.

"Oh no, that's too far for you girl to be driving by yourselves. You'll be flying out on Monday." Claire took an envelope from the draw.

Sadie opened up the envelope to find a plane ticket inside. "You already had this planned? Why are you punishing me for?"

"It's not a punishment Sadie, I think it would be good for you to have some responsibly." Claire said

"And you figure shipping me off to care for my aging aunt is good starting point huh?" Sadie asked.

Claire smirked, "You have to start somewhere."

Jason came into the bar. Arlene greeted him at the door "Hey, Jason I didn't see you at lunch today?" she said.

"I took the day off...hey shouldn't you be at home? You know because of...um the Renee thing?" He asked.

"I can't just sit at home and waddle in my sorrows I got kids to take care of." Arlene told him.

"You don't know do you?" He asked her.

"Know what?" She asked.

Right then Sam turned on the TV which was set on the news.

"The young woman who was found brutally murdered this morning has been identified as 20 year old Lisa Kuburik. It's estimated she's been dead for more than two days. The coroner reports that Lisa's throat was slit from ear to ear, cause of death massive blood lost. Police will not comment on if this is the work of the Bon Temps killer." The news woman said.

Arlene felt the judging eyes of everyone on her. "Another name added to the list." Jason thought out loud. 

Arlene turned to face him. "He didn't kill that girl, he's been dead for weeks." 

She hurried to the back in a huff. Sookie walked from behind the bar towards Jason. "What did you do?" She asked. 

"I didn't do anything, it slipped. " he told her. 

"Jason, Arlene is sensitive, especially now and she needs our support, not to be reminded of him." Sookie told him.

"Ok, you're right I'll go apologize. " He went to the back where Arlene was. She ran into the bathroom when she saw Jason coming.

"Arlene." He said knocking on the door. "Come on, I'm sorry alright."  
"Apology not accepted!" She snapped her voice echoed through the door.

"You don't have to accept it, but I am sorry really." He said. "I know how you feel, you feel betrayed, Renee was my friend. He killed my Grandma."

"I'm sorry about your Gran, but it's not the same." Arlene cried.

"I know that feeling of betrayal. Believe it or not Renee isn't the only person whose ever hurt me. A man I trusted and loved dearly turned out to be nothing but a cheater, he wasn't who I thought he was."

Arlene opened the door, "How could you know how I feel?" She asked.

"We are the same, someone close to you hurt you and someone close to me hurt me, he turned out to be nothing but a cheater.

Arlene mouth dropped, "Are you comparing my situation to one of your sick sex escapades? Because that is not the same thing, I loved Renee we were in a real relationship which is nothing like your homosexual experiments. She snapped shutting the door. Jason left standing in shock.  
"Homo- what?... I'm not gay!" Jason exclaimed.

As Jason walked backwards back to his booth Lafayette jokingly looked him up and down.

"I'm not!" Jason exclaimed.

Lafayette just laughed "I know." As he took the trash to the dumpster, he felt like he was being watched as he turned around, what he saw just about stopped his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason came back to the booth, "How did it go?" Sookie asked.

"Not well. Everything just keeps fucking up." he told her.

Sookie looked at him, "What do you mean?

"There's something I haven't told you, but I don't think I should tell you here."

Outside Sookie picked up a trash bag on the ground, "Who took out the trash?"

"I saw Lafayette come out here with it." he said.

Sookie tossed the bag into the dumpster, "So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"I took some V a few nights ago.." he started.

"Jason!"

"I know, I ain't gonna do it no more. Just listen, I started seeing things, then I was in my closet and well I found some letters under the floor."

"And? What about them?" Sookie asked.

"I think Daddy had another kid." Jason said.

"What makes you think that?" Jason handed her the letter, Sookie shook her head in disbelief skimming through the letter when there in her father's handwriting it read, "How are you? How's the baby?"

Sookie huffed, "This doesn't prove anything Jason."

"Doesn't prove anything? Why would he hide letters under the floor boards? Hid them from his wife?" He asked.

Sookie replied, "Well it doesn't make sense why would he not send this letter if it was meant for someone? Why keep it?"

"Look at the date. He never got to send it." Jason told her.

Sookie stared back down at the letter in her hands. "Sookie! What are you doing back here I need your help getting these tables cleaned, it's almost closing time." Arlene exclaimed.

It's a cool summer evening as they walk through Town Square eating their frozen yogurts, when Dana brings up Sadie's up coming trip to Bon Temps.

"God I can't believe my mom did that. She knows I had plans this summer, this was suppose to be MY summer to do whatever I wanted. No family vacation, no dumb camps to go to, none of that, then she goes and just throws all that out the window. Am I sounding like a brat?" Sadie asked.

"No, not really. I mean you have every right to feel that way, you know? But it is your Aunt and your mom did seem pretty concerned about her, enough to book you a flight so soon. Plus she didn't say it'd be the whole summer."

Sadie sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"What else is new?" Dana teased. "Ha, Ha." Sadie rolled her eyes, as they snickered amongst themselves.

A few hours before, Sookie was awaken from a sound coming from the attic, she went up to see what it was and found a freshly dead rat in a mouse trap, Sookie moved her flashlight away from the rat and caught view of something in the corner of the attic, a leather trunk just about extended arms length in width. Sookie knelt down in front of it and put her hand on top of the trunk lid a sudden vision came to her, her father placing something inside and locking it, then he was at Gran's house placing the trunk in the attic. As abruptly as it started it was gone. Sookie was in disbelief at what just happened she had never gotten a vision before. She called Bill and asked if it was too early/late for him to come over and help her get the chest open. "Of course not, I'll be right over." Bill said. Bill brought down the trunk from the attic and tried to break it open using all his vampire strength but it wouldn't budge, much to both their surprise. "Perhaps it's sealed with magic?" Bill concluded. "Magic, but daddy didn't know any magic." Sookie said. She continued "He locked it with a key, I saw it in my vision." Sookie told him. "Vision?" Billed asked. "When I touched it, I saw my dad put something in it and lock it. Then he brought it here to Grans' house." Sookie explained. Bill sat thinking a moment, "Did you see what that something was?" Bill asked.

"No, but maybe it's something to help me learn what I am, or why I'm able to read people's minds. Or, it could be something to do with a woman daddy was writing to." Sookie said.

"What woman?" Bill asked. "We don't know, Jason found these letters under the floorboards. But there's no name or address on any of them." Sookie said.

Studying the trunk further, he took notice of the unusual hand carvings on the front, he explained to Sookie that the symbols looked like a mix of Ancient Latin and Egyptian hieroglyphics he was able to make out some of the Latin text which he read aloud; "Locked it shall remain, until the one who holds the key unlocks it again."

"I didn't know you spoke Latin?" Sookie said. "Not fluently, but I know enough." Bill told her. "So, all we need is the key to open it." Sookie said.

"First, you'll need to find it. Do you have any idea where your father may have hidden it?" Bill asked. But as Sookie started to answer Bill could see it was getting light out, Sookie acknowledged this by telling him it was Ok she understood he had to go and thanked him with a kiss before he flitted out the door.

Unable to sleep, Sadie went into the kitchen for a glass of water. On her way back to her room she heard Claire talking to someone. "Sadie?" her mom called out.

Sadie opened her mom's bedroom door, "Yeah?"

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, just thirsty. Who's that?" Sadie asked pointing to the phone.

Claire gestured the phone towards Sadie, "It's your dad. Want to talk to him?

"Hey dad." Still holding the glass in one hand Sadie grabbed the phone in the other.

"How are you sweetie?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just sad I won't get to see you since I'll be out of town." she said.

"By the time you get back I'll be home. It'll go by quick I promise, just remember to be careful okay?"

Sadie could feel tears swell in her eyes, it's felt like forever since she last saw her dad and hearing his voice reminded her how much she missed him. "Alright."

"I love you." he said.

"Love you too dad." Sadie replied.

Sookie told Jason about the trunk she found in the attic and what was written on it. Jason sat on the couch staring at the trunk, "Whatever's in there daddy didn't want nobody to find it. But what is it?" Jason asked.

"Honestly it could be anything. I've scrambled my mind since last night trying to figure it out." Sookie said. "You said even Bill couldn't get it open?" Jason asked.

"Nope, it won't open without a key. It's magic or something." Sookie replied.

"Daddy knew magic?" Jason asked.

"He knew something or someone you knew how to magically lock something and make it stay that way." Sookie said.

They sat for a moment silent looking at the trunk, then Jason jumped up from the couch, he had an idea. "Dynamite!" he exclaimed. "What? Dynamite?" Sookie repeated.

"Yeah, explosives can open anything. Surround this sucka with some dynamite and BOOM! It opens." Jason said.

"Bill couldn't even open it." Sookie said.

"Bill is not dynamite." Jason said.

"That makes no sense Jason. Look we just need to find the key, now you put that dynamite idea out of your head." Sookie demanded.

"Fine, while you're looking for some tiny little key that could be anywhere. Imma go get me some explosives and I know exactly where that's at." Jason said as he left the house, Sookie called after him, "Jason!" but he rushed off in his car.

Tara drove up to her house, she slips through the front door but doesn't make it all the way in, when her mother hits her over the head with a big heavy book. Tara cried out in pain she held her head, stumbling across the room.

"Where the hell you been, you dirty whore?!" Lettie Mae speech slurred.

"Mama!" Tara screamed.

Lettie Mae yelled, "Out all night doing all kinds of God-know-what! You the devil, child! You ain't no child of mine!"

Lettie Mae took another swing at Tara with the book, but Tara was able to avoid the blow. The force of her swing caused Lettie to fall on her knees, hands landing on the coffee table.

"Oh, Jesus!" Tara exclaimed.

Lettie Mae yelled "Jesus ain't gonna help you!"

"Yeah, that's been clear for quite some time." Tara said.

"You sass the Lord and I will kick your skinny ass, you hear me?!" Lettie Mae yelled.

Tara snapped, "You can't even stand up... you pathetic, ugly old bitch!"

Lettie Mae, now sitting on the floor, looked up at Tara, gripped her chest and cried.

"Oh, mama." Tara said softly

Tara went over to help her crying mother. Lettie Mae shouted, "I ain't ugly!"

"Mama, why do you wanna do this to yourself?" Tara asked.

"If Jesus was here, he'd take one look at you and he'd apologize for giving me such a spiteful child!" Lettie Mae said.

Tara chuckled, "You kidding? Jesus wouldn't even set foot inside this house, not with the way you smell. Now, let's just go and take a shower. OK? I'm gonna help you up."

As Tara helped her mother to her feet, Lettie Mae grabbed a liquor bottle and bashed it against the side of Tara's head.

"Who's ugly now?!" Lettie screamed

"All right. You may have carried me... and nursed me ... but obviously you are now set on killing me! And if I'm forced to choose between you and me, guess what? You lose." Tara took her keys and headed for the door.

Lettie Mae cried, "You get back here! You help me up!"

"You on your own, old woman!" Tara snapped back.

"Lafayette where are you? This like the tenth time I've called. Call me when you get this." Tara went to Merlotte's that evening and nearly drinks the whole bar clean. Finally just before

closing time with everybody gone except Sam, he cuts her off, but she insist on having another. "Sorry Tara, bar's closed. And you have had enough for one night."

"You don't tell me when I've had enough! I'll tell you when I've had-" Tara passed out, nearly hitting the floor as she slid off the bar stool but Sam caught her and brought her into his house. As Tara laid on the couch he placed a blanket over her and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Opting not to get dynamite after all, Jason goes home instead and begins to pace back and forth unsure what to do he began rummaging through his house looking for the key. Hours later he flopped down on the couch extenuated, where he found under the cushions a wile of V. Hesitant, Jason closed his eyes and downed the vile of blood, he could instantly feel the affects as he pleaded, "Come on dad. Show me the key." All of a sudden it was as if he had went back in time as his younger more innocent self. Outside looking in was his father in the window facing the living room, Jason went outside, he hears the garage opening. There he sees his father inside, Jason called to him "Dad?" However there was no answer, in the garage he followed his father's glare. Atop of a shelf was an old cardboard box, Jason turned to Corbett but was meet with a horrific sight of staring at his father's face where eyes use to be were two hallowed out holes. He screamed, Jason awoke on the garage floor in a cold sweat trying to catch his breath. Standing up he looked around to see the shelf however in place of the box was he's tool box. Picking it up and found a single brick in the wall. With whatever strength he had left from the V, he punched through the brick. Through the hole in the wall he could see a tree. Going into the backyard searching all around the tree until he found a hole just above his head from where he was standing in front of the tree.

It was covered with a piece of false bark, though he couldn't see what was inside feeling around, bugs crawled up his arm he snatched his arm out and shook them off. Reaching in again he touched something smooth and solid, grabbing the object he pulled it out. Jason walked back into the house sitting at the kitchen table, examining it further. "No key required. Good." he thought to himself, as he carefully removed the lid from the box. Inside an already opened envelope written on the front, "To My Children."

Jason was shocked at the letters context and called Sookie immediately.

That evening at Sookie's Jason arrived with the letter in hand. "I can't believe this. Grandpa had an affair?" Sookie exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yea." Jason said.

"This is dated the day he disappeared. He found out about his love child and left because he couldn't face Gran." Sookie said.

"Seems that way." Jason said.

"Then how did the letter get in our old backyard in that tree? You think daddy found it, read it and hid it? Holding on to Grandpa's secret for years?" Sookie said.

"More than that, maybe daddy got in contact with whom ever this love child was before he died. That could explain the letters." Jason said.

"The letters." Sookie said walking to the bookcase, she grabbed a large book off the shelf and brought it to the couch. She opened it and took out the letters hidden inside, she told Jason that in the last letter the woman sent, she asked to meet at the old Willow Tree.

"Well that narrows it down." Jason said sarcastically.

"We still have whatever's in that trunk. Just gotta find a way to open it." Sookie said.

"How do we know what's in that trunk, has anything to do with this letter?" Jason asked.

Sookie kneeled down in front of the trunk and placed her hands on it, she breathed deeply and focused Jason watched. Sookie closed her eyes trying to concentrate, when once again she saw a vision similar to what she had seen before, however this time was different she heard a name in the distance. Sookie turned to Jason, "I got a name."


	4. Chapter 4

"You all packed?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, that's everything I need I guess." Sadie said.

Claire made a suggestion, "Why don't you spend the day with Dana today, it'll make you feel better. You have a few hours until it's time to go."

Sadie sat on her bed looking down at her feet, "Yeah. you think Dana can come with us? On our way to the airport?"

"I don't see why not, if it's alright with her parents." Claire said.

Later that day having spent most of it lounging in the pool Sadie and Dana get ready to head to the airport.

Dana gave Sadie the description of her uncle's car that would pick her up when she arrived in Louisiana.

"Okay thanks for the heads up. You know I don't think I ever meet your uncle." Sadie said.

"I call him uncle Lala, but he might ask you to call him Lafayette. He's real cool though so you'll be fine." Dana said.

"And you're sure he'll be there? I don't want Sadie stranded out there by herself."

"Yeah, I talked to him a couple of days ago he said he'd be there." Dana reassured Claire.

At the airport Sadie said her goodbyes but before boarding the plane, Claire reminded her daughter, "Call me when you get to Aunt Jo's."

This was the first time she's flown alone and her first time on a plane, the only other aircraft she'd flown in was in grade school when she got to join her mom when she use to be a reporter on a helicopter ride during bring your kids to work day.

That was one of the best memories she had as a child. Looking out the window, they were much higher up than when on the helicopter.

On her way home Tara stopped by Lafayette's house when there was no answer she used the spare key she had and it seems he hadn't been home at all. She searched the house when in the kitchen on the fridge she saw a postage note.

It was still dark out Sadie could see tons of tiny lights on the ground, she began to drift off, when she opened her eyes again she could see a glimpse of dawn coming beyond the horizon, she must have been out a couple of hours.

Sadie opened her laptop to watch a DVD when in the corner of her eye she saw a figure outside the window she quickly turned her head to see a man with long dark hair in a black vest and pants flying beside the plane, she blinked once and he was gone. Sadie was sure she just saw her first Vampire, 'They can fly?' she asked herself.

It wasn't long before the plane landed in Louisiana, For a Monday night it was pretty crowded in the lobby , she made her way outside Sadie looked for the car Dana described, but in the sea of taxi's Sadie didn't see it, after about 20 minutes of standing by the entrance, Sadie dialed Dana's uncle number and after a few rings the phone went to voicemail. Just as she was about to call Dana she heard someone call her name. She looked to her left to see an African-American woman with braids beside a little red car. "Sadie Matthews?" she shouted. Making eye contact with the woman she began to wave at Sadie, "Are you Sadie?" she asked.

Sadie walked up to the curb where the car was. "Yes, that's me. Are you LaLa?" she asked.

"No, I'm Tara, his cousin. LaLa has been M.I.A." Tara helped Sadie put her luggage in the trunk.

"You ever been to Bon Temps before?" Tara asked.

"When I was little, we use to come down for all the holidays and during the summer. My mother's side is originally from Bon Temps. Most of the Jolivet's have spread out though."

"I've heard that name before. Are you related to Justine Jolivet?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's my Grandma."

"I remember your Grandpa Mr. Jolivet, he use to do those comedy sketches with his guitar at the Jester Club on Rey Ave. Justine would come over to Gran's house almost everyday. It was real sad when she passed, Gran was real torn up over it."

"Yeah Grandpa retired after Grandma passed." She told Tara.

"Your grandpa was so funny, and he could play some good jazz too. You should tell him to come back and do one more show." Tara said.

"I'm sure he would if he knew how much people missed his acts. So have you ever been to Tecopa?" Sadie asked.

"Never been to Tecopa, but when I was younger my mama, aunt and cousins went to Atlanta when Dana's parent's got married. We don't see them that often but we stay in touch. " Tara told her.

"So did Lafayette over sleep or something?" Sadie asked.

"I'm not sure where he ran off to, it's not really like him to forget he had somewhere to be today. Good thing I found that sticky note on the fridge, or you'd still be standing there."


	5. Chapter 5

At Fangtasia, Eric Northman Vampire Sheriff of Shreveport county, sits in his large chair on the stage as customers enjoy their evening. Eric is looking at his Blackberry as a blonde woman in a black shirt approaches him.

A blond woman approached "Excuse me?" Eric looked up from his Blackberry. "May I take a picture of you?" she asked. A male vampire with tattoos on his arms and long black hair stood behind and to the right of her. Eric put down the phone and faced the woman. He spread he fingers of his hands and touched the fingertips to one another in front of him, and exposed his fangs.

"You may." he said

The woman took a pink camera phone from her purse, and pointed it at Eric to take his picture. With lightning speed, the long-haired vampire grabbed the blond woman's camera phone and smashed it to pieces against a nearby table to her left, while she glared at the blond woman.

"No pictures!" the vampire said.

"He said I could take it." The woman said.

"I did not say you could keep it." Eric told her

Eric and the long-haired vampire smiled and laugh at the woman, as she walked off.

Royce broke the silence in the dark basement of Fangtasia; "Some people think I'm an asshole. It's true. I pick fights with strangers, I've cussed out old ladies. I even pissed in my boss' coffee once." Royce said.

"You do not need to be telling me this shit." Lafayette said.

Royce asked, "What else do we have to do down here? I mean, don't you talk to the others?"

"Most of the time I just keep to my fucking self. And think." Lafayette replied.

"Like about how to get out of here?" Royce asked.

"No. About why I'm here to begin with. All the shit I've done in my life. The drugs, the sex, the website. I did it so my life wouldn't be a dead end and this is where I end up. What kind of punchline is that?" Lafayette told him

"See, that's why we gotta talk. We have to tell each other all the shit we've done. That way, if one of us gets out, he can tell the world about both of us. I just hope it's me." Royce said.

Lafayette snuffed, "Whatever. If it make you feel any better, keep talking."

"All right." Royce said, he went on to tell Lafayette a story, "When I was 20, my cousin Rufus, he was going out with this girl who claimed she could crush a beer can, with her tits. And one night, when we were alone, I asked her to show me. One beer can lead to another, and before you knew it, she was crushing my head with her tits. Rufus came home, and he was so mad he threw me out of the window. My hip shattered into a million pieces, and they replaced it with metal. My ass is magnetic now."

"I pray to God you ain't the last motherfucker I meet before I die." L Lafayette laughed.

"Come on, come on. What about you? You must've done all kinds of shit you regret." Royce urged.

"Well, I got in trouble with my boss once for punching out three stupid rednecks at the bar." Lafayette said.

Royce asked, "You regret that?"

"Hell, no, you fucking deserved it." Lafayette snapped.

"I'm sorry I hassled you for being gay. I was an asshole about it." Royce apologized.

"At least I got through to you." Lafayette said.

"If it makes you feel any better, when I was 15, at Safety Patrol Camp, I let my bunk mate blow me. " Royce confessed.


End file.
